1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal drain plug, and more particularly to a universal drain plug assembly for bathtubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional drains, as shown in FIG. 8, comprise a plug body 50 and a stopping member 60. The plug body 50 has a hollow space 51, the hollow space 51 is provided with a plurality of outlets 52 at its bottom and a screw hole 53 at its center. A sealing ring 54 is disposed above the plug body 50. The stopping member 60 has a cap 61, the cap 61 is provided with an enlarged portion 62, a flange 63 and a movable connecting bar 64. A threaded section 65 at an end of the connecting bar 64 engages with the screw hole 53 of the plug body 50, such that the stopping member 60 is secured onto the plug body 50. By moving the enlarged portion 62 to drive the connecting bar 64, the flange 63 of the cap 61 can open or close the hollow space 51.
However, the conventional structure described above, in the practical application, might happen following problems: the threaded section 65 can only match with the screw hole 53 having the same specification, so that conventional drain cannot use the same stopping member 60 for the different plug bodies 50. When the stopping member 60 is damaged, and wish to carry out maintenance and replacement, it is easy to buy the stopping member 60 having the threaded section 65 specification does not match the screw hole 53, and repair and replacement will be more difficult for user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a universal drain plug to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.